


Please

by pene



Category: Glee
Genre: AU, Advent, Drabble, M/M, bathhouse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 11:39:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2849573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pene/pseuds/pene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is a bathhouse. everyone is here for one reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Klaine Advent Day Sixteen: Please

There’s no need to say please. It’s a bathhouse. Each breath is steam and sex. Still, Kurt negotiates. Watches. He bites a lower lip, tastes with his tongue. The guy’s eyes dilate under dark lashes.

Abruptly Kurt presses him against a wall, feels the shudder as his bare back contacts cold tile. Kurt holds eye contact as he tugs the guy’s wrists above his head and presses forward, forward.

Afterwards, the guy is soft and shaken. Kurt supports him and swallows the ‘thank you, thank you’ that escapes his lips. 

Turns out there are things Kurt would say please for.


End file.
